Live Or Die, Here We Come
by revenge-is-sweet-98
Summary: Sequel to my story Strike Of Seven (which was the sequel of Fall of Five). The Loric reunite once again, with Ella escaping from Setrakus' clutches and the rest successfully destroying Mog headquarters, and Eight might be alive! But what comes after? Promise you aren't wasting your time when you read this,enjoy! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! This is the sequel of my original sequel, Strike Of Seven (which was the sequel of Fall Of Five lol) if you haven't read it please check it out so you will know where I'm continuing from, but this is roughly what I've covered:**

**_John, humans and Adam were in Illinois, Minnesota then Wyoming, they escaped from the headquarters while rescuing Ella._**

**_Six, Marina and Nine were in Texas, Mexico, Nevada then Wyoming. Nine developed a legacy, Marina got over Eight's loss, Six got closer to Nine._**

**_Ella spends nearly all her time suffering with the Mogs before being rescued. She develops advanced telekinesis and with training, grows stronger. After that, she feels out of place and contacts Kesia, a sign that she may be helping the Mogs_**

**_Adam has not reconciled with his family, but Kelly misses him greatly_**

**_Five was not promoted to general and although still with the Mogs, he feels a certain guilt and urge to be with the Loric after Pittacus comes to him in dreams._**

**_Sam was growing closer to Sarah, but eventually decided that she and John were meant to be._**

**_There are paperwork stolen from Mogs that could help them in their quest._**

**_The drugs made by Mog scientists were destroyed._**

**_Setrakus knows extra info from Sarah and he knows where the ships are._**

**_Eight might be alive._**

**Did I already mention that you should check out my previous story?;)**

**I decided to be slow and steady with this book, so I will just write as many chapters as I want until my version of the story ends(instead of trying to cram everything in like I did in Strike Of Seven). I decided to start with a bit of fluff and happiness in this first chapter instead of instant action, and also to introduce what is their current state, so enjoy reading this! I hope you don't get bored;)**

**Chapter 1**

John POV

I look around at our new apartment. Wyoming, United States. Never been to this place, and never expected to live here either. However, its new, clean, modern and for the first time in months, its a place I call home.

Nine's Cepan Sandor had bought it a few years back as a safe house. Turns out he has a bunch of other houses around the world, perks of being a rich alien, so Nine has all the addresses in the chest. Next time we're on the run, we will always have a home. The tenants in it cleared out after there was no more word from their landlord (who, you know, died). All Nine had to do was fish out a few hundred keys from his chest, try out all of them until one finally fit into the lock.

Although the apartment was large enough to fit five people, there are nine of us now: me, Six, Seven, Nine, Ten, Adam, Sam, Sarah and Malcolm. Also, to prevent others from being suspicious, we rented two other apartments a few blocks away (since we have all our Chest's, we're rich again) and we split ourselves randomly: me, Sarah and Nine; Six, Sam and Malcolm; Marina, Ella and Adam.

We are foreign students from a nearby university (we even enrolled ourselves in part time courses, though Six and Nine cut classes all the time) staying in a rented flat, which is how we know each other. All of us (except Ella, who is Marina's 'younger sister' and Malcolm, who is Six and Sam's father) range from 17 to 19 years old, and we work in the city part time. Sometimes I feel a bit claustrophobic, always on guard in case Mogs ambush us in our apartments, but for now, I know we are safe. After being careless the pas few months, Malcolm has created solid cover stories so we'll never get caught. We've made a few friends, made up stuff that this time did add up (we learnt all too well the consequence of not having legit alibis). We go for outings, have part time jobs, jog instead of sprint like normal people do. We're trying to live normal lives, which may seem like a laugh, but hey, as Nine says, "Hiding in plain sight."

But right now, we're trying to enjoy ourselves. You know, take this as a bit of a break time, doing stuff as normal, instead of constantly fighting Mogs. We still do our exercises in rented gyms (again, we split up) and Malcolm designs war tactics and strategies, while translating and analyzing the papers we stole from the Mogs. Still, as far as things go, I'm happy.

"Babe, lunch's ready." Sarah comes into the living room, wearing just a tank top, sweatpants and no makeup. Gosh, she's gorgeous. "You look beautiful," I whisper, as I lean in for a kiss. We embrace and for a moment, I forget about the war and just Us, Sarah and Me. I honestly don't know what I'll do without her, and I love her so much. She's human, yet she left everything, her family, school and cheerleading, to risk her life to follow me to the ends of the earth. I am indebted to her, and I can only hope that she can survive this war and be with me forever.

"Ooh shucks. PDA alert!" I hear an annoying familiar voice say. Sarah instantly breaks away from me and I frown, trying to stop the blush that is spreading across my face. "Nine.."

"What? I just came to say, lunch is ready." Nine says innocently as he munches on a fried chicken wing. Six finally persuaded him let her cut his hair, so now his black hair is just above his neck, short and spiky(still messy though).He hates it and now refuses to talk to Six (and has been yelling and shouting at everyone for a week) but I have to admit, he looks good. According to Sarah, he looks hotter than before. Even so, we continue to rag him about it all the time,just to,you know,irritate him.

"Nine." I stand up. "Get out."

"But-"

"Get out!" I yell. Nine mutters something about airhead romances and walks away, while Sarah looks at me. "Where were we?"

"Over here." I bend down and we continue kissing.

Marina POV

"Ella! Time for breakfast!"

"Marina-"

"Come on, Adam has already left for college long ago! The food's getting cold!" I call, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. These days, Ella's been completely different. All the cheer and cuteness has gone out of her; she's become silent and moody. Even I can't get her to talk; although we share a room, she is always staring out of the window, her back turned towards me. Every night, she wakes up screaming, but wouldn't tell me what she dreamt of, whether its from the past, or in the present or future. Some stuff she lets out by accident also worries me: Five, Kesia (her assistant whom she seemed to like), Setrakus, wipe out the earth, and lastly, the Mogs aren't always the bad guys...

Getting reunited with the rest was the best thing that's ever happened. Now that they're all back, I can't imagine how I managed to survive without them. Catching up with John and the humans, sharing all our adventures, made us all the more determined that we'll never be separated again. I enjoy sharing an apartment with Adam (kinda because I'm the only one kind enough to take him in). Although I had my natural suspicions, I came to know that Adam truly is like one of us. He's kind, faithful and loyal, and has been a great asset towards helping us defeat the Mogs. We share stories about our planets often, and sometimes wonder if its possible to merge them together..

Although he's always in the back of my mind, I've finally moved on from Eight. That's what he would have wanted me to do. Whatever I do is always for his sake, and when I do something wrong, I can imagine him shaking his head solemnly and guiding me; when I do something right, I can imagine his eyes twinkling, clapping his hands together and patting me on the back. I miss him so much, but I know that one day, I'll see him again. Now if only Ella would come...

To my surprise, Ella actually comes out of the room this time. I force my cheeriest smile and put a bowl of Cheerios, her favourite cereal, toasted bread carved into the shape of a dog (her favourite animal) in front of her. "Morning! I made your favourite today!"

Ella nods slowly and eats, not meeting my eyes. I sigh. She's the only one not going out or doing anything, and I persuaded Malcolm not to enroll her into a middle school. I've bought her books, craft paper, a hula hoop, anything to keep her entertained, but she never wants to do anything. Although I love college (I'm studying interior design), I skip it sometimes to spend time with her..although she doesn't seem to appreciate it.

"So! What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Nothing." Ella mumbles.

"How about baking? I printed out a recipe for chocolate chip cookies. We can surprise the rest when they come for dinner today!" I suggest.

"Mar, I'm not up to it." Ella says.

"Or drawing! You like drawing, don't you? I went to the art shop yesterday and bought you those professional paint brushes, so you could paint and draw, can't you?" I blabber on, trying not to sound too desperate. The last thing I want to do is scare or frustrate Ella.

"Mar, it's okay." Ella puts down her spoon.

"Ella, darling, I just want to tell you how much I-"

"Stop! Just-just leave me alone." Ella pushes back her chair and stomps back into her room, making me stare at the unfinished breakfast, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Six POV

I stand in front of John, Sarah and Nine's apartment, staring at the door. I'm not stupid, of course I know how to knock, but for some reason, I'm scared. Yes, I admit it, I'm actually scared.

Not of knocking the door! Of actually seeing, and talking..to Him.

That's what Sam advised me to do anyway. We've been talking a lot ever since we've reunited. I feel bad, telling him to wait and all that in the past, but at least I didn't keep his hopes up. Sam was disappointed at first, but like a true buddy, he understood. Now I tell him my feelings all the time, something I've always found difficult to express, even to Four and sometimes Katherine; and he tells me his. He gives me advice (though he admitted he's never dated before: his advice is base on his instincts) and stands by me all the time. According to him, 'If you're happy, I'm happy.' And the same goes for me too. So yes, our relationship is stronger than ever, but its completely platonic.

Now for the damn door. I hold my breath and try to calm myself down. Now, all you're going to do is ask him to go with you for a walk. No biggie. We do it all the time.

But not alone, together! Ever since we've reunited, we've always done stuff as a group; Nine and I hardly ever talk by ourselves anymore, and though I tried to deny it, I admit, I miss his annoying jokes, his constant blusters and his charming way of talking. NO, not charming! Um, endearing?

Why am I such an idiot? I've always told myself to put the battle and duty ahead of sentiment and emotions. Up till now, I've always managed to do so. Heck, I rejected both John and Sam. So why can't I do the same for Nine? Why am I wasting my time and effort on this arrogant and egocentric jerk?

Just knock the door, I tell myself frustratedly. No, I wail silently. Come on, you've had the guts to fight and kill Mogs, why don't you have the guts to talk to a guy? But I'm scared -no I'm not! I totally dare! Then do it! Before I can stop myself, my hand flies to the door and bangs it. Hard.

Oh shucks. I reel backwards, holding my sore hand. Maybe John or Sarah will open the door. Maybe Nine's not in, and the three of us can just have a nice cup of tea and-

The door opens.

And there stands Nine.

He looks hotter than ever. Wearing large lime green headphones on his head, he's leaning against the doorframe, munching on a cupcake that Sarah probably made (why didn't I think of baking something? Because I can't bake? Why can't I act like a normal girl?) His short messy hair looks like he just rolled out of bed, yet he looks great, even better than when he had-

Oh. I just remembered. He's still pissed at me. I hacked off like six inches of his hair and now he thinks he's practically bald (he exaggerates. A lot.) because of me. I mean like, hey, it's not my fault! We all needed a disguise, and no Mog would recognize him now! And it also gave me some time to run my fingers through his hair..

"What do you want?" Nine asks rudely. Uh-oh. He's not happy.

"Um, I wanted to, uh-" I stutter. I'm distracted by his dark eyes that glare directly at me, piercing into my soul, and his broad, muscular shoulders, knowing full well that he can lift me up anytime.. My heart does a silly tap dance in spite of myself. He looks so amazing.

Damn hormones.

I take a deep breath. Calm down. Remember the lines Sam taught you. I give Nine a small smile. "I'm sorry about the haircut." The frown deepens. Uh-oh. "I really didn't mean it, and I hope you'll- forgive me?" That last part came out in a squeak.

Nine looks coldly at me. "Yeah, I don't exactly have a choice do I." He looks like he wants to slam the door in my face.

"So as a peace offering, do you want to go for a walk with me?" I quickly said in a rush.

Nine looks taken aback. "Oh, erm." He hesitates. He's going to say no. I take a step back. "Never mind.."

"Okay." Nine says. I stare. What?! He gives that irritating smile of his. "Though as a peace offering, a kiss would definitely be better."

"No. No way. You annoying, slimy, bastard-" I start to say angrily as Nine laughs. All my fear and anger dissipates as I realise that he's not angry with me anymore. "Glad you're back to normal anyway."

"Normal? I was always normal" Nine teases. I roll my eyes. "Anyway. Lets go for a walk."

Nine nods and gestures towards the apartment awkwardly. "Would you um, want to er, come in?"

I hide a smile as I walk in. Nine gives me one of Sarah's amazing cupcakes and I make a mental note to ask Mar to teach me how to bake. Nine comes out changed into outdoor clothes. "Lets go. John and Sarah are being OCC anyway."

We go down, at first in silence, then one of us starts to talk, I can't remember who, and by the time we reach the bottom of our building, we are practically tripping over our words to talk. I drag Nine to the lake just 5 minutes away, and he buys bread to feed the ducks. While we throw bread, we talk about whats been happening so far.

"Marina's worried that Ella isn't being 'out in the world'. She acts like a sulky teenager,but yet looks absolutely terrified and traumatized all the time. She keeps having nightmares and cries, yet she doesn't confide in Marina. I can tell that Marina is hurt and pressurized, she doesn't know how to make Ella better."

Nine frowns. "Perhaps I could talk to her? I may not be much help, but I'll try."

I smile in spite of myself. "You do make her happy just by being there. You're like her idol, wonder why." Then I say, "How are you doing?"

Nine looks like he doesn't want to say anything, but then sighs. "Nothing much. Having Johnny there is wonderful, but he keeps coddling with Sarah and you know how much I hate humans. (I glare at him) fine! Sam's alright, though very nerdy. Sarah I don't trust too much." I want to ask him why, but then he moves on. "Setrakus doesn't give me dreams anymore, which means he either can't track us down or hasn't found anything worse to creep us out.

"Eight no longer haunts me anymore. I wonder why. I still blame myself for his death.." Nine's voice cracks and without thinking, I hold his hand. He tenses up a bit but doesn't say anything. We sit in silence for awhile.

Finally, Nine continues. "Adam says he's seen and talked to Five personally, and so has Ella. I cant believe they didn't beat the shit out of him. I want to meet him one day and do just that, for turning his back on us and killing Eight."

I want to do that too, but I don't say anything. Instead, I squeeze his hand tighter and change the subject. "These past few weeks, I've been wondering, what will Setrakus' next move be?We destroyed everything of his, what do you think he's going to do now?"

Nine looks out into the distance, pondering that for a moment. Finally, he looks straight at me and says, "I guess we have to wait and see."

**Sorry that it's a bit boring! Please suggest what should happen next because I'm not too sure myself. Next chapter is about Five and Setrakus. Please review, favourite and follow; it encourages me so much, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five POV

Scene 1

I find myself in the middle of a large, dome-shaped blue room. The room looks like it's made for royalty; there's a long extended table brimmed full of food, as if there is a feast to be served. The room is large and spacious, it is 12m high, there are light purple-tinted windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

There is a red rug stretching across the room from the door to..my eyes pane to the front and see nine tall large chairs, no thrones placed on a 4m high stage. It was obvious that giants sat there- who was 12 feet tall? The thrones were golden, with different coloured cushions and were arranged in a semicircle. I could imagine people kneeling on the carpet and craning their necks to look at them in awe...whoever they were. My eyes drifted to the throne in the middle. That throne, for some reason, attracted me. I walked closer to it, staring, but stopped short when I saw what was above it: my Loric symbol.

"Yes, you're in the throne room of Lorien now." a recently familiar voice boomed. Out of nowhere, Pittacus Lore appeared sitting on the largest chair, eating grapes.

Instantly, I dropped to the floor. "My Lord." I mumbled, then felt stupid. Since when had I respected the Loric? Forcing a sneer, I got up and smirked, "Why did you bring me here? Do you know how much I hate you, and that you can't change anything?"

Pittacus didn't even blink. "Of course I know," he says calmly. "That's why I brought you here." He waves his hand. "This was how the throne room looked like when before the Mogs destroyed it. Majestic and beautiful. People will come here just to dance, eat or talk to us. There were arguments sometimes, but mostly peace and happiness. Those were the days.." Pittacus sighed and looked nostalgic.

"Stop telling me your grandfather stories. I want to know how this is relevant to me, if not I'm just going to wake up."

Pittacus laughed merrily. (Setrakus only laughs dryly)"You can't. I control your subconsciousness."

"You what?" I stare.

"All the Elders have that legacy, as do some of you: Four, Nine and Eight. When they are in a dream-like state, so long as we know their location, we can communicate to them through visions. But you," he laughs irritatingly again, "I chose to talk to you. I'm the only one who has the ability to talk to all of you."

"Oh great." I groan. This dude chooses to bother me? Perfect. Just perfect.

"I know right?" Pittacus grins like its the best thing in the world.

"Why don't you go talk to someone else instead- someone who will actually listen to you?" I ask.

Pittacus turns grim. "Because you've backslided. You're heavily influenced by the Mogs and Setrakus, and you killed Eight. There's hatred in you, so much that I cannot fathom." I open my mouth to give a smartass reply, but he cuts me off. "I love you, and I worry about you, that's why I visit you. Even when you think that everyone is against you, I am always there for you to count on. There's hope in you. I know that all is not lost. You still love your race. You know that the Mogs are wrong. You will join us."

"I'm already a lost cause, don't you see that?" My voice is weary.

"Five, there's no such thing as a lost cause." Pittacus' image slowly fades as I'm brought back into reality.

Scene 2

I sit at my office and sigh. I didn't get what I was promised, to be a general. Instead, I'm on probation, doing admin work until they decide an alternative position for me. Other words, I'm fired. And I can't say I blame them.

I foolishly let Adam fool me and escape in broad daylight, humiliating the entire Mog race for their incompetence. I know all the other planets around us are laughing at how humans and Loric could destroy the entire place so easily. Also, I've heard news that Nine, Six and Marina destroyed another headquarters, in Nevada I think. I hate to say this, but my race is growing stronger.

Wait, my race?

I look out of my office window and see everyone walking around, heads low, mouths in a frown. Those that are talking slow to a stop outside my office, point and whisper about my glaring face, then continue to walk past. I know Setrakus and the board are discussing what the hell to do with me. I'm nervous, but I find, to my surprise, that I don't really care. Let them do what they want.

I try to concentrate on my work, but its not easy being interested in filing documents mainly fake IDs and contracts for the Mogs and our headquarters, and arranging everything from A-Z. I try to see if there's any papers of interest, but of course there isn't. Setrakus always keeps secrets from me.

So much has changed in the past few weeks. Kelly doesn't talk to me anymore, insisting that we haven't broken up but she 'needs some space'. Other words, she doesn't want to be seen with me. Brainless bimbo.

There's no news of the Loric. The Mogs are dispatched all around the world to find them. Setrakus has finally left his solitude and I have seen him walking around with his subordinates, but he hasn't sent for me yet. I can go talk to him, of course, but I don't. He will probably say something that I don't want to hear or order me to do something that I don't want to do.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Setrakus POV

"Greetings, members of the board. Today we are here to discuss our current..plight." I say, trying to keep the anxiousness out of my voice. Remain calm. You're the leader. They listen to you. Everything will be fine.

I clear my throat and start with the okay news, "I have looked at the laptops that Malcolm had with him when we captured them. I made copies of the memory inside the laptop, and the analysis department has concluded that one of the laptops are from Nine's Cepan, Sandor. There is extremely vital information inside there which we are still extracting. Somehow, he has downloaded a Loric-Mog language translator that could help us greatly in translating papers. Also, I know where the two ships that the Loric landed in are. The information is still confidential, but I have dispatched Mogs to uncover them. The Chimera are not found yet, but our animal trackers are certain that they are close to finding them.

"The scientists are in heavy discussion on rewriting their notes and research. Again, this information is confidential (meaning its bad). With Six's chest that we successfully managed to break into last year after genetic coding and fingerprint identification, we atat trying to replicate the objects that are inside, further developing them as assets for the war."

I pause, then start to deliver the bad news. "We have so far dispatched 20 Mogs to each country to find the Loric, as that is the most number of scouts we can spare. Our population of Mogs has dropped by 10 per cent since the countless battles and destruction of 3 headquarters." As soon as those words leave my mouth, the generals immediately start talking amongst themselves, their eyes wide and terrified. It annoys me. Weaklings.

"Silence!" I boom. The room falls silent. Much better. I continue, "Yes, we are short handed. The last of us have landed on Earth half a year , we are going to make some new arrangements. I have discussed this with our finance department, we have decided to transfer 30 per cent of all administrators, piken trainers, soldiers and analysts to become scouts. The humans have recruited the CIA and doubled the FBI sector. As long as we agree to give them the shit they want, they will do anything."

I take a deep breath. This is the hard part. "Due to our lack of numbers, I have also decided to increase the genetic engineering of Vatborns. I have also decided that none of us can sit around and do nothing. All of us have a part to play. As a result, every Mog that is currently blending in with the humans must come out to train as soldiers." This time, all the generals stand up, ignoring my glaring presence. I can hear things like "But my children!" "They aren't ready yet!" "They are too young!" One of them says something that strikes me: "Are the Loric worth sacrificing our families?"

For a moment, I hesitate. Is this a good idea to drag our civilians out to fight? Children, wives, even grandparents. Most of all, is it worth sending out so many people for 5 Loric, who are only teenagers and as far as I know, have been pretty weak and useless. I've never had a family, so I don't know how it feels like to lose someone, but for my people- the visions flash before my eyes, One, Two, Three and Eight raised from the dead, the Nine of them defeating my people with their countless legacies, some that I haven't seen before, our numbers dwindling as they grow stronger, and finally the last one: my people watching as Pittacus's heir stands in front of me, the sharp glint of the sword at my neck..

A wave of indifference comes over me and I curse silently for being so sensitive all of a sudden.

"Are you trying to defy my orders?" I yell. The generals gulp and sit down. Good. I pick up my binder from the table. "Recruitment starts in three weeks' time. All information will be sent out shortly. You are all dismissed."

(I walk out of the meeting room and decide something on impulse. I send for my secretary, "Tell Five to come to my office. Immediately.")

**sorry if this chapter wasnt as interesting! Basically its what Five has been dreaming and his doubts, and a bit of what is Setrakus' next move. Cruel wasnt it? Well, anyway next chapter will be much nicer! It's about Ella and also a gathering and reunion between all the Loric. please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ella POV

I look out at the vast landscape of Wyoming outside my window. It's such a large place, yet its so quiet. The population of Wyoming is one of the smallest in America, and that's how I like it. I watch silently as people walk to and fro on the muddy paved streets. We live just above a market outlooking a pond, and I enjoy watching people jogging by the pond or buying groceries. It all seems so human, so real, when my life is so different.

After being rescued, I seem to be in a withdrawal state. Everything that Setrakus did to me, how he taunted me, brainwashed me, mentally tortured me, imprisoned me, seems to affect me much more than it did last time. When I try to block it out, nightmares of my own memories come and haunt me during the night. I remember my battle with Five, when Marina, Crayton and Nine were in robot form and how I was forced to kill them; Setrakus telling me how he turned from good to bad, to make me doubt the Loric; the sounds of tortured and broken screams of prisoners and I can do nothing to help them; when I run to my door everyday, pulling on it, only to discover that it doesn't open.

The worst nightmares are roughly the same: Setrakus shows me the end of time: how every Loric is massacred (I do not wish to repeat it), how there is a genocide of humans on Earth, how the Great Expansion finally takes place, how Setrakus is smiling broadly with all the Loric pendants around his neck, how I am there, beside him, looking on as every human and Loric dies, completely expressionless, as if I don't care about what goes on around me anymore.

The last dream was the worst. It was the same thing, except I yelled out at the last moment, "How can you give me these dreams? How do you know where I am?" Before I wake up, I see Setrakus sitting in a throne, saying calmly, "I found you, Ella. I always do."

I am sick and tired of all this haunting. I'm only twelve, yet I feel like I'm fifty years old. Everytime I see my friends laugh and talk, there's a pang of jealousy inside me: how can they still be happy when Setrakus ruined our lives? Wait, no. My life? They pretend they understand what I've been through, but in truth, they just feel sorry for me. They're not trying to empathize with me, they're just trying to make themselves feel better by acting like they care.

Don't get me wrong. I know that they are really concerned and love me. I know how much everyone is trying to include me. I blink back tears when I watch Marina crying in secret because of me. But no one can help me. Nothing can.

So I take a vow of silence. Shut everything out, don't let anything in. Sometimes I cave in when I see Marina's pleading look, John's shifting gaze, but apart from that, I talk as little as I can. I don't want others to share my pain because of me, they don't have to understand. I'm better off alone.

The cold doesn't bother me anyway.

Nine POV

"Ni- Alex! Stop eating the tacos!" Sarah scolds me. We're standing outside Malcolm's house, where we're having a potluck and a 'weekly strategic meeting'. Other words, we're just here to have fun, despite what John says.

"I can't help it, the food is so good!" I try to suck up to her. "Can I have more of that babe? And maybe more of you too?" I decide to add that lame remark just to set John off.

"Don't call her that." John snaps. Someone's jealous. I grin at him as he glares at me, and Sarah mock throws her arms around me just to make him angrier. Rolling his eyes, he presses the doorbell.

"Hi! You're late!" Six sings as she opens the door. Why do I see her each an every time? I groan silently.

As usual, she looks great, although shes just in yoga pants and a tank top. I catch myself staring and just push past her, mumbling a greeting. It's awkward to see her again when I had just let out my vulnerabilities and fears to her the other day (which I never do) about my dreams and Eight. I hope she doesn't think me as a wimpy freak.

"Hey! Great to see you again!" Marina smiles and walk towards me. She gives me a hug which I reluctantly accept. Hugs are so..stuffy, but whatever. I quickly pull away after awhile and Marina grins. She pats me on the shoulder. "Nice to see you here."

"Yeah you too," I say distractedly. I'm seeing Ella sitting on the couch, alone, looking lost. I know she's quiet and confused now, but she really looks in a bad shape. Ignoring the greetings of Adam, Sam and Malcolm (f*cking humans and Mogs), I head straight towards Ella.

"Hey," I say and plop beside her. Ella looks up, startled, like she expected a Mog to stab her. Oh dear.

I start to say something like, "Are you okay?" When I realise what a stupid question that is. That's exactly the kind of question Marina and John will ask, and though its for good intentions, of course shes not okay. She'll never be okay if we continue to ask her shit questions like that.

So instead, I be myself: I lie on her lap and pretend to snore. I see Marina frown, but Ella immediately laughs and tries to push me off.

"Way to welcome someone," I pull an unhappy face and Ella tries to make me smile by holding the sides of my cheeks up. Being the hyperactive person I am, I immediately piggyback her up to the ceiling (its been ages since I had the chance to do that), then catapult down towards Marina, who shrieks while Ella laughs. Before I hit Marina, I use telekinesis and float myself up to the ceiling, where I stay there and tickle Ella but hold firmly to her so she won't let go. Ella giggles and hugs me. As I said, shes still a kid, so take it easy on her.

Marina looks up, looking stunned, while Six grins and said, "Didn't know you were the motherly kind."

"Shut up," I scowl, but I don't let go of Ella. I hate kids, but Ella is like a little sister that I'm overprotective of. I decide not to counsel Ella today and just do shit with her instead.

"Okay, dinner time!" Six calls. Since shes quite a bad cook, Malcolm and Sam has done the cooking, pasta, grilled chicken and salad. Marina brought mushroom paste and tortillas, so we have quite a spread. I jump off the ceiling with Ella and we join the others at the table.

Scene 2

"Order, everyone! The meeting starts now!" Johnny boy tries to sound as bossy as possible, but no one, especially me, is listening.

The TV is on and everyone is sitting in a semicircle, catching up on what went on in their lives. I'm too busy telling everyone an obnoxious story of how I scared off a waitress so bad that she squirted mustard by mistake, and the mustard fell onto someone's head. Everyone was laughing and ignoring John, except for Six, who was frowning and sitting across me. For some reason, that affected me, so I forced a laugh and said, "Okay, lets listen to John."

John look relieved and started his nagging. "Thanks. So we've been living here for two weeks without incident-"

"Hurrah for that!" Adam shouts. Everyone stares at him and he shuts up.

John continues, "And I cannot be happier anywhere than to be united with you guys right now."

"Cheers!" I lift up a bottle of champagne and everyone cheers as we pass the bottle around, except for John who looks pissed at being mildly interrupted, although he does take some as well.

"ANYWAY. Malcolm, can you update us on what you are building and the translates for the Loric papers?"

Malcolm nods. "I've been trying to make some new gadgets for you, things I will reveal later. Namely, I'm trying to create an invisible shield for Six to use, bulletproof (for all bullets including the legacy-removing one) vests, fire resistant clothing for John, a replica of the Xitharis. Also, if what Five said about his prism object thing is true, i want to try creating now though, I am trying to fix Nine's staff." Malcolm fake bows amidst our gasping and clapping. I gotta admit, it sounds pretty cool. I consider hugging him for trying to repair my staff, but decide to shake his hand instead.

"As for the translates," Malcolm turns serious, "they are in the midst of being translated, some words are not translatable in Sandor's software and its taking quite some time. I'm thinking of writing a dictionary."

"Go for it, dad!" Sam yells and we continue clapping while Marina passes around a box of bourbons. Despite our serious meeting, we're all quite in a good mood.

"Next, how about Ella.." John trails off as he sees Marina look at him and shake her head. I know John is eager to know about the Mogs and her new legacy, we all are, and I'm a boy impatient about the 'give her space' thing. Still, from the exchange of looks i see around the room, I look at Ella, curled up on the couch, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clapped shut. She's right, nows not the time.

"Uh..ok. Does anyone want to suggest what we do next?" John asks awkwardly.

"I do." Six stands up and I stifle a groan. She's honestly the most annoying know it all in the entire universe. I hate her so so so much..I think?

"I want to find my Chest." Six announces.

I nearly drop my PSP"No you're not." I click Pause on my PSP (what i had been playing while John was talking),"The Mogs already opened it. They have our Chests tapped and we already have trouble using it because of you and your Cepan's-"

"Do not blame Katerina for anything!" Six loses it and pushes me against the wall. Instinctively I hold her wrists tightly and we have a wrestling contest. I can hear everyone around us gasping and looking at us like idiots, but I don't care.

"I am not going to risk going into another Mog headquarters in the Bahamas or goodness knows where just to find a Chest which may or may not be useless!" I snap. "It's not worth it for our team, for others to sacrifice their lives or get injured right after we finally settled in, just to follow your useless whims."

"Six." John tries to calm Six down, giving me a look so I sigh and drop my arms. Apparently 'I can't fight a girl'. Though I don't think Six will mind a bit. "We can search for your Chest if any sign of it surfaces elsewhere. We know how valuable it is."

"But not valuable enough to get it first?" Six crosses her arms. "We already destroyed two headquarters and so many of the poisons they made. Can't my needs be next?"

"Nine and John's got a point." Sam, to my surprise, cuts in. "We don't know where your Chest is and if its safe to find. Why don't we put that as a-"

"Bottom priority right?" Six shouts. She doesn't wait for Sam to explain. "I get it. I'm always thought of last for everything. What I want means absolutely nothing to you guys. Do you realise that I've been deprived of my chest for four years, that I never had the chance of opening it and sharing all the perks and advantages like you guys had? Do you know how left out and isolated I felt when I see all of you comparing your inheritance while I had none? For all you know, Katarina may have left something for me and I don't have the chance of knowing because its bottom priority!" The last part ended with a sob with Six running into her room. Sam runs after Six, shouting "Of course you're important!I can explain!" Although I feel a bit bad, I personally think that Six is being petty and annoying, like all girls are.

I hit Play on my PSP and continue playing Halo.

11111111

Awkward silence. John looks perplexed while the rest stunned, either from Six's outburst or the fact than I'm calmly playing Halo and yelling "Die!" every now and then. Finally, I see Malcolm nod at John and he says a bit wearily (probably tired of being Mr Boss),"Lets all clap for our new ally, Adam and let him share to us about himself and the Mogs." Adam looks nervous as he stands up, and even more so when I glare at him. Fine, I admit that so far he's been nothing but helpful to us, but that doesn't mean that he's a traitor or giving us wrong information.

"I'm Adam and I'm 21 years old. I have been living in San Francisco with my family for my whole life, until (as Malcolm told you), I was brought to a nearby headquarters to see and share the memories of One through a machine,since we're the same age." John jumps up. "Impossible!" For once, I agree with him. "So you met One, who is dead, through a machine and know all about her? Is that how you spied on her, stole her legacies and learnt all about us?"I snap. Apparently I rose some tension because now everyone's talking and pointing at Adam as he shifts uneasily.

"Guys," Malcolm's voice is soft but stern. "I have known Adam longer than you have. He's the one who rescued me and he's told me the whole story, which I believe. He spent three whole years in One's memories through the machine (which I must find out more about) and through her, he learnt about Lorien and became our ally. She transferred her legacies to him because her memory was fading away as he awoke. For the past seven years, he's been helping us, sabotaging the Mog's plans, killing a general's son and trying to stop Two and Three's killings. If anything, I feel that he has made a huge sacrifice for you, and you should feel nothing but indebted to him." Malcolm's explanations and reasonings instantly calm all of us, including me, down. I know that Malcolm is telling the truth. He seems to me like a human Cepan, someone who is patient, logical and understanding. I nod my head and say to Adam. "Yeah, fine, continue."

Adam still looks nervous that I'll bite his head or something, but he continues. "I've grown up with all the Mogs and I know that in order to get to Setrakus, we have to kill three of the head generals. One of them lives in Africa. He's General Gutedke and I've never met him before, but I heard that he is powerful and also very good at hiding. The other is General Rusketh. He's in Israel, but he's even harder to find because the country is at war now. And the third," he pauses , "is my father."

**Sorry for updating so late! I just finished my exams after two long weeks! I got this feeling that some of you forgot this story but never mind:) I hope this chapter is good because I made up so much new stuff and I'm not naturally good at that. Do any of you think Nine is being mean? I'm trying not to make him too desperate for Six, do you think that's a good idea? I promise I'll update more often, please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marina POV

(Continued from chapter 3)

We sit in silence and squirm uncomfortably. I mean, yeah, killing the other two generals is no big deal, hard as it may sound, but killing the guy's father is not. I won't hesitate to kill him, but like Malcolm said, he is helping us. We have to show him respect, even if it means bloody sparing his family.

John echoes my thoughts, "We're screwed."

Marina quickly interjects, "No we're not. I'm sure we can get to Setrakus even without removing Adam's dad, we'll just kill the other two first."

"No big deal." John assures, but he doesn't look too confident. We stare at each other for awhile.

"Anyway, there's something else you wanted to say?" Malcolm gently probes Adam.

"Yeah." Adam takes a deep breath. "I know Five. I've seen him even before I knew who he was."

Everyone stares at Adam, bewildered. He's seen Five and he didn't even mention it?Nine of course has to jump to his feet.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier?" He shouts. Sarah and dad tried to hold him down, but he shoves them away. Ella wakes up and looks around, confused. "F*cking human beings, I'm so done with all of you."

"Stop it." John says, arms crossed. "You've been stirring up pandemonium over and over again. Sit down and shut up."

"Why don't I just get the hell out of here to end your misery? I'm tired of all this bullshit." Without waiting for a reply, he slams the door behind him and walks out of the house.

We look at each other, staring. Our party has diminished to me,John, Adam and Malcolm (Ella who had returned to sleep isn't counted). John shifts awkwardly. "I guess we'll continue next time. Meeting adjourned."

And that's pretty much how a meeting ends each time.

Sam POV

As Six slams her door to her room, I knock timidly. "Go 'way." I hear her muffled voice say.

"Please Six, let me come in. I can explain." I plead. After all that has happened, Six is my only other friend, after John, and I cannot lose her.

After what seems like an eternity, I turn to leave, positive that Six isn't going to let me in. But then I hear her mumble, "Yeah, come in."

I slowly push the door open and see Six lying on her bed, her back faced towards me. "Hey." I close the door and stand awkwardly. "I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I'm such a crappy person and everything I say comes out wrong and I don't deserve to exist. I'll do anything for you to forgive me, even if I have to duck walk like a- duck and eat carrots for the rest of my life-"

"Stop it, idiot." Six sits up in bed. Her eyes are a bit red but she's smiling her crooked smile. "Sit here." She motions to my bed and I sit beside her as she scooches over. For a while, we don't say anything. Then finally, I stutter. "I'm really sorry, Six. I-"

"I get it." Six sighs. "I know my Chest will probably never be found, its just that when you guys brushed it away like it was unimportant it really hurt me."

"Oh, uh-" I'm at a loss for words. Who knew that Six was so sensitive? I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. "It's okay. I understand how you feel. When my dad was gone I scoured all over to find clues of him, being involved in sci fi and resisting all the teasing from everyone else. It really hurt then when no one, even my mum, seemed to care that he's gone. Until I found John and you guys, of course."

"Yep." Six shifts in her bed. "I guess I ruined the meeting, didn't I? Me, that's supposed to be calm and collected. I'm so sorry."

"Everybody hurts someday." I say and Six nods a bit. "Thanks, Sam. I really need a friend like you."

Just then, we hear Nine yelling, then John shouting, then Nine yelling again before the front door slams. Six rolls her eyes. "That boys such an idiot."

"I thought you had a crush on him?" I teased.

"Stop it! It's not a crush!" Six says in this high pitched voice that I'm unfamiliar with. I laugh as she throws a pillow at me. "Fine, maybe, but if I had a choice I would move to the ends of the earth just to get away from him."

"To hide your feelings?"

"Sam!" Six scowls. "I don't want to talk about this, okay? Besides, Nine hates me! He'll jeer at me if he finds out about this."

"Hmm.." I don't know what to say. Nine and Six does argue and attack each other a lot, but just like Six, Nine also seems to be fond of her. I see him particularly singling her out to help her carry bags, or to make fun of the way she dresses, while he doesn't do that to Sarah or Marina at all. I wonder what it means, if it means anything at all.

"My 'love life' is complicated isn't it? And it hasn't even started." Six gives a shaky laugh. "First I liked Four, who rejected me for Sarah, then you liked me, who rejected you for-well, no one. Then I like Nine, who probably likes any random sexy girl down the street."

I give her a small hug. "Don't be sad. For now, just focus on yourself. Be happy and put your wellbeing first, okay? Don't let what anyone says or does affect you."

Six hugs me back. "Thanks so much. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Then we watch switch on the TV and watch Marley and Me.

Sarah POV

"Where's Nine? He should have been back ages ago!" John paces up and down the room, distraught. It's midnight and Nine has been gone for 3 hours, everyone else has left already. He isn't answering his phone and John is freaking out. "What if he went to murder someone? Or buy a huge million-dollar bungalow? Or jump out of a building?"

"Don't be so extreme." I roll my eyes. "He's not a kid, he can take care of himself." _And he doesn't like this place because of me,_ I want to add. I don't know why, Nine just dislikes and distrusts me. He conceals it in front of John, but I see the way he glares at me, deliberately interrupting me and John whenever we are doing something, but what hurts the most is that he acts as if I don't exist. I try to make him like me, baking cupcakes, doing his laundry, buying clothes specially for him, but he just eats the cupcakes, retrieves his laundry and wears the clothes without thanking me or even acknowledging it. As a matter of fact, I can even count the number of times we have talked properly on my fingers. So far, I've been accepted and welcomed by every Loric except for him, and it bothers me.

"You know what? If you're so worried, let me find him." I put on my coat and head towards the door.

"No, it's too dark outside, I won't be having you walk alone so late." John tries to stop me.

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I tiptoe to kiss him. "Love you."

Scene 2

After calling Nine (to no avail) 6 times and walking around our area for 20 minutes, I'm dejected. Since he wants to remain hidden, he can stay hidden if that's what he wants. As I walk away though, I hear someone say, "I'm here."

I stop short and see Nine sideway up a bakery store, headphones on, holding a butterfly.

"I was talking to it," he explains as the butterfly flies away. I stare at him, bewildered, when I realise that's one of his legacies. Right...

"Just get off from the wall. John is worried sick." I choose the safer option and just ignore his talking to butterflies comment.

"That guys like a worried naggy mother." Nine grumbles, but he jumps off the wall and lands beside me. We walk in silence awhile, then Nine asks, "What happened after I left?"

"The meeting broke up." I reply honestly.

"Oh." Is all Nine has to say. We walk awkwardly again.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Running on buildings, then did air rifle shooting, then going to the bar- only a shot of vodka-" Nine quickly adds, seeing my horrified face. "I don't drink much. Really. Then I went to a gym to punch beanbags, got bored and scaled the walls again,and now I'm here."

"You're one hyperactive guy." I joke. Nine shrugs and looks away. I got this feeling he prefers talking to the butterfly than to me.

"Uh.." I start, boosting my courage, "Why don't you like me?"

Nine turns and I see him getting red in the face. "Because you're a human, because you're wimpy, because you gave away our secrets once threatened or tortured, because John's too dense to see how you're manipulating him, because I don't trust you, because you don't belong here." Ouch. Sometimes he's way too honest.

I feel tears prick my eyes and try to blink them away. "I'm here because I want to help you guys, and because I really and truly love John."

"Oh yeah? Then explain this: first time before I knew you and John got captured by the FBI (Power of Six), you denied that you gave him away. Until now you have not explained yourself and I want to know what happened: how did the FBI know John was there?"

"I don't know." I'm flustered and I try to give an honest answer. "The FBI has been safeguarding my house for a long time then. I guess when I left my house they followed me secretly." Nine groans and slaps his forehead. "Gosh, you sure are dense."

"I'm sorry!" A tear escapes from my eyes.

"And answer me honestly: what are you even doing here? What do you want from John?"

"Nothing! I'm not here or anything! I sacrificed everything to be with John because i love him and he loves me! Why don't you see that!" My eyes are so brimmed of tears that my vision blurs, but I see Nine sigh.

"Forget it. Our mission here is to get back Lorien, not to fall in love and fool around with human beings. Just go back to Ohio and forget about John. You're being a distraction to him." Nine brisk walks ahead and I lean against a brick wall, trying to stop crying.

**So here it is! Nine being mean again! And yeah Sarah being wimpy. I wanted to show Nine+Sarah because I knew he couldn't possibly accept Sarah so quickly. And I hope you liked the Six+Sam part too! I love their friendship! How did you like this chapter?**

**Next chapter I want to resurrect Eight (refer to the ending of my first sequel Strike of Seven). How do you think I should resurrect him? And do you even want him to be alive at all? **

**Please comment your suggestions and opinions, thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam POV

"Mr Murray, you're late!" My professor Prof Belford barks as I stumble into my first class, physics.

"Sorry, sir, sorry." I stutter as he turns back to the whiteboard. I stifle a groan as I see that the front row where I normally sit at is already occupied. Trying to avoid the glares of many other geeky students, I walk haltingly to the back row and try to hide my face. Blame Six for resetting my alarm clock as a prank ("Loosen up, Sam! Geez, you're taking this charade way too seriously!"

I arrange my stationery in the exact order, pencil on top, eraser on the left, ball-point pen beside it;ruler on the right, correction tape beside it. Then I stare straight ahead and I try to catch up on lessons.

Go on and call me a nerd. I know I am one, and I'm proud of that. It's been months since I've been to school, and by now, I'll be in my senior year, applying for colleges. For now, learning my favourite subjects, physics, mathematics, chemistry, and of course, astronomy is a joy to me. Ever since young, as I had no friends and nothing to strive for, I just poured everything into my studies, and as a result, constantly topped the class. Now that my dad is finally back, I want him to see me do even better so he can be proud of me.

"Excuse me." I hear a soft feminine voice say. I look up and see a mousy haired, bespectacled girl smiling at me. I find myself smiling goofily back at her. She's no beauty queen, but she looks like such a nice person-

"Uh, can you scoot over a little? I usually sit here." She says. Oh right. Which girl in the right mind will want to talk to me just to talk to me? Blushing, I mutter, "Sorry, so sorry" and shift to let her move in.

During the lecture, I try to catch her attention by stretching, twiddling my fingers, knocking down my books, but she doesn't seem to notice. So I ask her a question about kinematics, and she answers it correctly! Wow. A girl who can do physics, I never met the likes of someone like that. "Thank you." I breathe and she smiles graciously, before continuing to listen to physics.

I try to concentrate on listening to the professor's speech, but I can't. I catch myself constantly staring at her. The way she scrunches her eyebrows together as she tries to comprehend what the professor is saying, nodding vigorously when she learn something new, her brown hair falling past her face when she scribbles some notes on a notebook. I realise that her mannerisms are like mine.

"I'm Michael. Michael Murray." I say all of a sudden. Random dumbass.

Surprisingly, the girl smiles her usual kind and patient smile. "I'm Ava. Ava Stilton."

Ava Stilton. Suddenly my world seems to stop. The next thing I know, I blurt out, "Want to get some coffee after this?"

And she says okay.

Ella POV

**How r u doing right now.**

I furrow my eyebrows at Kesia's text. Hmm. What do I say? Sad? Depressing?Really bad? That the reason why I'm feeling this way is because of myself?

I've been texting Kesia for quite some time now. I'm not stupid though, I installed Malcolm's anti-tracker device in case Kesia does report me, and I never call so that Marina wouldn't eavesdrop. Against my better judgement though, I'm still in contact with Kesia, a still unconverted Mogadorian.

I know that I shouldn't, but I'm just feeling so lonely. Everything that had happened doesn't seem real, but rather like a nightmare. My constant feelings when I see my fellow Loric are jealousy and bitterness because I keep thinking: you don't know how I feel. I really can't help that, and besides, I need a friend. Kesia seems to be the only person whom I can talk to, because she is seems to truly care, and can cheer me up simply by not stating the obvious, that I'm this close to being certified as mentally depressed.

Anyway, I have new information on the Mogs which may help us. Kesia isn't telling me everything, but she did mention that the Mogs are short handed and are doing everything to build a larger army and redevelop the remaining science labs. Other words, we have to train harder and remain in hiding or we're dead.

**I'm fine**. I finally text back, then put my phone under my pillow as I hear the front door open. Marina. I pretend to draw on a sketch book (where I'm only on the third page) as she comes into the room, holding her huge stack of books. "How are you today?" She asks.

The same question. Over and over again. So sick of their constant concern. "I'm fine." I say. I see Marina's eyes droop a little and I quickly add, "Actually, I'm great! I've been drawing a horse!" I show Marina what I've been drawing for a week. Marina lights up again. "That's wonderful! You draw so well!" She says brightly and I try to tell myself, Stay positive. Your life may be ruined, but others' haven't, so don't ruin it for them.

"Thank you." I say and try to make conversation. "How's college?"

"It's so great!" Marina says immediately and I hide a smile. Only she will like school that much. "I'm learning so much from architecture, you'll like it too; its all about calculation and design and-" she rambles on and on and I smile and nod at the correct parts, trying to show her that I'm interested in what she's saying.

"-and my assignment is to make measurements on a potential shopping mall! Want to follow me?" Suddenly I hear the last part and jump. "Um- I don't want to go out..:" I stutter and see Marina looking disappointed. Again.

At this moment, I realise that no matter how upset I am, I shouldn't let myself hurt others. It just isn't right and I'm being bloody selfish. It may take sometime, but I'm determined to improve my condition, just to see Marina smile again.

"Well, I do need some art supplies.." I say, then force a smile before sliding off my bed and opening my closet. "And I can wear this outfit!" I add, pulling out an orange dress that Marina bought for me.

Marina looks like she just won the lottery. "Okay, let's go!"

Scene 2

We sit happily by the lake, which is unanimously everyone's favourite spot of our residence. Yes, for the first time since we got here, I am truly happy. After Marina took her measurements and I bought my art set, we went shopping and I allowed Marina to choose clothes for me. It was pretty amusing because I disguised as a six-year-old girl so we had to choose clothes that was suitable for young children. As I saw Marina laugh and smile as she used to, I found myself laughing along with her. Maybe there's hope for me. Maybe I can return back to who I once was. Maybe..

"Did you have a good day?" Marina asks as she throws bread to the swan.

"Yeah." I say. "Thank you." Marina's head jerks up in surprise. I have never thanked her for anything before. I decide to give her a small hug. Baby steps.

Marina's too stunned to do anything initially, but she returns the hug. "I really love you okay? You're like a little sister to me."

"You're a big sister, mother and best friend. I know it's not easy for you and I'm sorry." I say, more to myself than to her, but I see that Marina understands. Before she can say anything, I speak again.

"I'm not ready to tell you everything about what happened; I probably never will, but it's only to protect you. I will do my best to move on, and train and share anything of value to you guys." I assure her. "There's training tomorrow right? I'm coming. I haven't practised my mind-reading skills and advanced telekinesis in awhile. We have a war to fight."

Marina looks like she's going to faint, but in a good way. She manages to say, "I'm just glad you're trying. I'm so proud of you."

Long road to recovery, yet once there, I'll have victory.

Nine POV

"Okay, wait up." I say grouchily as an invisible Six pulls me to a store. We've bunked off class again to 'go for work'. I do have a real job, as a waiter in a cafe (groan), but for now we're doing what earns us the fastest money: stealing.

Don't get me wrong. I don't approve of stealing. I know it is a crime and it is wrong. But that is what Six is used to doing, since she's been all alone for four years before finding John, and she's still in the habit of doing it. Besides, she says it is 'a work of training' and 'better to be safe than sorry in case our money runs out'. I'm secretly pleased that she chose me out of all people to be her accomplice (probably because I'm the only one that doesn't mind getting into trouble), but if things go too far I think I'll secretly return everything, even if she gets angry with me.

Before we step into the store, Six pulls me to a corner. "Ahh! Stop it!" I protest as I see people looking at me weirdly, like I just stumbled into a wall on purpose or something. It's been happening a lot, as from other people's point of view, I'm constantly banging into something, pushing an imaginary object onto the road or arguing and yelling into thin air. Six gets it easy.

"Tell me the drill again," Six hisses.

I roll my eyes. "I go in, flirt with the girl at the counter, ask her to show me something, you take the cash, we go to the next store."

"And if there's a security camera, you transfer your legacies to me and I climb up the wall and turn the camera away." Six adds. "And if you're good, I can turn you invisible and we can do this thing together."

"Uh, no thanks." I really don't want to steal.

"Nonsense, two is better than one. Double the money yeah? Anyway, lets go." Six nudges me to open the door and I do so, wondering to myself: is Six kleptomaniac or something? I don't even know why we're stealing, but I don't want to piss her off, especially since she was so excited about it.

A bell rings merrily as I push open the door. A blonde slim girl with heavy blue eye glitter looks up from her Elle magazine, and a smile spreads over her face when she sees me. Uh oh.

"Oh, hello! I've never seen you here before!" She shoves her bright red lips in my face, and I smell cherry lip gloss and sickly sweet perfume (smoke? bugs?) scent comes over me. I turn away, trying not to gag at the smell. I really don't know why girls put stuff like that on their face. It's gross.

"Um yea. I'm new here." I mumble. I feel a soft gust of wind behind me and know that Six has gone for the steal.

"What would you like to buy? I would love to help you!" She claps her hands. "Uh..." I look around and see makeup and perfume and lingerie. Oh gosh. Six brought me into Victoria's Secret. What the hell.

"I would like..." For the first time, I can't think of a pick-up line to flirt for the first time. "Um, I'm buying something for my girlfriend."

The girl instantly frowns a little. Oh right, I'm supposed to attract, not repel her. I force a flirty smile and tap my fingers on the counter, leaning closer towards her.

"Actually, we broke up." The girl smiles again. Shallow. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Are you? "And I don't know what to do," I pretend to look sad though smug, "and I'm trying to buy a present to win her back. Though maybe that's not a good idea.."

"Oh no, it's alright!" She smiles sweetly. "I'll help you select a present. I'm good at that!" Sure you are. "By the way, I'm Chelsea Mayer."

"Alex Stone." I try not to look bored as she drags me from aisle to aisle, chatting non-stop about boys, fashion and herself.

"And you should buy this scent, it's cypress wood with a touch of honey, like what I'm wearing now!" She sashays around and I catch the scent again. Oh. So that's what it is. I can't tell.

"Really? It smells great." I lie. She giggles and touches my arm. "You know, I'm single."

I hear a loud cough. Six! I quickly pretend to knock down a mascara set, which falls with a loud thump. "Oh! I'm sorry." Chelsea and I bend to pick it up at the same time and her arm grazes mine for a moment before she grabs my hand for no damn reason.

"What is it- Chels?" I try to sound curious and concerned.

"It's just that, well, I feel depressed sometimes, that-oh, I shouldn't trouble you." Chelsea flutters her eyelashes and I stare and her. Why isn't Six done yet?

Just then, I hear a hiss, "Act sympathetic and don't look like a dolt." I flinch and whisper, "I get it okay? Hurry up!"

"Is there a problem?" I turn to see Chelsea's baby blue eyes looking worriedly at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine darling." I drawl, deliberately putting it on to spite Six. Chelsea giggles and twirls her hair, surprised but flattered at my sudden display of affection. I put my arms around her and smile down at her. "Now, baby, forget all your troubles and talk to me."

"You're so charming." She soothes and cups her hand on my chin. I force my eyes to lock with her for a few seconds before I twist my fingers around her wrist and she runs her fingers through my hair. She smiles beautifully at me and I realise, hey, she's pretty hot, so why not?

I bend forward to meet her lips, when suddenly-

"Slap!" "Ow!" She pulls back. "Someone hit me!"

"I'm so sorry," I quickly put my hand on her thigh. "I think I got overexcited."

"Oh," Chelsea looks unconvinced, but smiles anyway. "It's okay." She puckers her lips at me.

Just then, I see some makeup crash to the ground. Six! I quickly save the makeup before it breaks and I have to pay for it.

"That's some quick reflexes." Chelsea purrs admiringly.

Okay, Six's pissed, though I don't know why. I click a button on my phone and my Fake Call rings. "Um, I have to go. I'm meeting my friends."

"I'll go with you!" Chelsea shrieks, grabbing her purse. I hear Six snort behind me and I fake a slap on the counter.

"You have to man your counter, remember?" I fake a sympathetic smile and wave at her. "I have to go now."

"You're not buying anything?" Chelsea pouts.

"Oh." May as well end it well. "I decided that girl's not as nice as you."

It works. Chelsea throws her arms over me and I try not to choke. "You're so sweet! Here's my number." She thrusts a pink phone card at me and I see her name: Chelsea Mayer, 17, shop assistant, upcoming model. I fight the urge to snigger.

"Perfect. Bye." I stagger out of the shop as Six angrily drags me away.

"What the hell was that?" Six asks fiercely after we walk some distance away into a deserted alley, turning visible.

"What, you told me to flirt with her! Did I do a good job?" I ask innocently.

"A bit too good," Six grumbles. "And that girl's such a brainless bimbo! I can't believe you wanted to kiss her!"

"Hey, you told me to act it up." I joke. "Unless you want me to kiss you too?"

"Don't!" Six glares and shoves me away, but with less conviction as I have known her to do. I look at her in surprise. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She grumbles, crossing her arms. I notice a bulge of things in her two duffle bags. "Stole lots of money?" I ask.

"Uh-huh." She covers her bags, but not before I see a Victoria's Secret blusher product stick out of the bag.

"Wait a minute." I grab her two bags and zip them open, to see loads of Victoria's Secret products staring straight at me. I look at Six in disbelief.

"What do you want all these for? You don't even wear makeup!"

"Well, maybe now I do!" Six blushes and I stare. What? "Besides, I can sell them on E-bay." She bends down to zip the bags, but I stop her.

"Who are you trying to attract? Some guy in college? John? Or that nerd Sam?"

"Stop, just stop asking me Nine!" Six yells, then to my horror, starts to cry.

I stare at her blankly and stay silent. I don't know what to do. Heck, girls freak me out when they cry, and seeing badass, fierce, forever attacking me Six bawl like that- man, that's just scary. I stand around awkwardly for awhile, then pat her shoulder. Six looks at me fiercely, then sobs again.

"Uh... You know, you really don't need makeup. You look beautiful just the way you are." I say sincerely. Six ignores me. I try again. "Seriously. You look way better than Chelsea does with all those globs of makeup. Ugh. Disgusting."

"Do not bring up that girl again." Six grumbles into her lap. Oh. Okay. I hoist the bags onto my shoulders. "You should be glad we're aliens. You keep the money you stole. I'm taking the stuff back." Six opens her mouth to argue, but I fix her with an intensified glare that I have never given anyone before. She sighs and nods, where I transfer my legacies to her, and she transfers hers to me. I turn invisible and stand. "Continue your stealing spree all you want, just be careful and don't involve me in it anymore. See you in ten."

**So sorry for the late update! I had a huge mind block because I know you guys didn't want Eight around yet and get bored with Five and Setrakus, so I continued with the Loric, which you gotta admit is more entertaining. Actually in Strike of Seven I did talk a lot of Marina missing Eight, so resurrecting Eight isn't too abrupt here. However, I will push it back so you guys can think if through a bit, and here's a bit of what I wrote(which doesn't reveal much but anyway):**

**_Eight POV_**

**_I wake up in a pile of dust and rubble. Everything around me is dark and blur, there doesn't seem to be anyone in sight. Where am I? And how the hell did I get here?_**

**_The better question is, who am I?_**

**_The more I think about it, the more I panic. All I remember is waking up and seeing all this around me, what happened before that?_**

**_There's not a soul around. I also realise that I'm not wearing anything but underwear, which is both mortifying and embarrassing. What the hell?_**

**_The thing is, I know I'm almost naked, it's freezing cold, and being surroundEd by rubble probably isn't normal; but I don't know the facts, like how old I am, where I'm from, what I'm doing here, as worse still, what's my name. Thousands of questions swirl around my head, yet I have no answers. _**

**_And that scares me._**

**So what happens is Eight loses his memory when he comes to, and its his individual journey of regaining his memory, re-learning his legacies and getting back to the Loric. Do you like that, or should I write a spin-off? (Hmm...)**

**And I decided that the Loric must have a few problems of their own, so I wrote Sam finds a new love (whoo haha), Ella has post traumatic stress disorder (which is kind of obvious anyway) and Six is kleptomaniac. Did you like those parts?:)**

**And I have one more question: do you want Chelsea to appear again in later chapters, or just let her remain as a random character that you'll never hear of again? Because now I kind of like her because she's so bimbo it's hilarious :D**

**Please review! And again sorry for my late update!**

**Ps It's my birthday! Yay so happy ahahhahaha whoo~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five POV

I'm sitting in my office, sulking to myself again, when a general pops out of nowhere. "Setrakus would like to see you."

"What?" Did I hear wrongly?

"You heard me." The haughty general disappears from view and I see him leaving.

My heart sinks. Setrakus is probably going to fire me right now. Or kill me. Yes, that's probably what he's going to do. What should I do? Make a run for it?

The general appears again. "Sir,"

"Ok, got it." I grumble and stand up, trying to put on my most defiant face. Let him do what he wants to me. Why should I care?

I weave my way through the regrouping troops, trying not to care when I see the generals in the front, shouting orders. If I hadn't messed up, I would be there.

I walk through a few corridors, then climb 15 flights of stairs, before punching in a code to another flight of stairs. Needless to say, by the time I make it to his office, I'm exhausted. Is this his way of bullying others, to make him seem more superior to us?

I stand outside his door, that simply says S.R. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear a gruff voice say.

I slowly push open the door. Without his large black cloak and long silver staff, he looks like a normal, helpless old man. Now, he looks even worse. He looks like he hadn't slept for weeks, and worn out although we haven't faced a battle yet. Papers are strewn haphazardly all over his desk, and I know he has been studying them. As I sit down in front of his desk, I see a file labelled 'Five' smack in the middle. Me? My heart stops and my eyes widen. As I reach out to take the file, Setrakus notices and snatches it roughly before shoving it into a cabinet and locking it. Then as if he hadn't just prevented me from reading about myself, he looks straight at me and says in the fake-friendly voice, "Hello, Five. Do you know why I called you here?"

I don't reply.

Setrakus slaps me smartly across the face and I fight hard not to falter, just to continue staring at him straight in the face. "Reply me!" He bellows.

"You-you are going to kill me?" My voice cracks despite my attempted brave front.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Setrakus smiles snidely. "The charm is broken, you failed to gain the trust of the gullible Loric because of your immaturity, you killed a potential Pittacus Lore instead of giving me the pleasure of torturing him, you let yourself be tricked by a weak traitor, hmm..that's three strikes too many isn't it?"

"You've been merciful, Beloved Leader." I dip my head. Wait, what? Shouldn't I be fighting instead of pleading with him?

Setrakus' face curls into a sneer. "Indeed I have. You should have been dead long ago." His staff materializes in front of him.

"What do you think I should do with you now, eh Five? You're nothing but garbage now. No one wants you around." He caresses my cheeks with his staff and I shiver.

"You let those good-for-nothing Loric escape out of my reach and broke apart my army!" Setrakus suddenly shouts and raises his staff. A flash of blue lightning strikes the floor beside me, a small part of it hit the left side of my face and I cry out in pain. I touch it gingerly and see blood.

"Yes, I should tear you apart slowly, part by part." Setrakus says more to himself than me.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I spit out angrily. "You don't even want me around. You're going to kill me when everyone's wiped out." As I say that aloud, I realise how true that is. Everything he does is for himself. I'm just a pawn in his game.

I raise my pistol and aim it at my head. "I'm going to kill myself right now."

Setrakus sits there calmly. "Go on."

I stare. He doesn't mind losing his most loyal and valuable servant, after all I've done for him? I even lost my eye for him, and now he doesn't even care if I live or die?

"I'm-I'm going to shoot, you bastard." I whisper. Still I cannot bring myself to shoot. Why can't I? I will myself to pull the trigger, but something stops me. I keep seeing images flash before me, of Albert, my Cepan, the Loric, Pittacus, a full lush green planet.. Your duty is not done yet. I have plans for you.

I drop the gun.

Setrakus looks smug. "I knew you didn't have the guts. You've always been like that: just some wimpy wannabe." I get up to leave, but he points to the ground. Tendrils shoot up and bind me to my feet. I try to struggle, but I'm trapped. I glare at Setrakus as he says. "No, I'm not firing you. You know too much and I'm not going to let you wander around the cities spreading all our secrets. I'm not going to kill you either, I want you to suffer slowly in misery and regret, until you drop dead from exhaustion." Setrakus points at me, and I see a strong red fog around me, before it seeps into.. Me.

"That's a charm of mine." Setrakus smiles. "Only the Elders have the ability to make and undo charms. This charm prevents you from dying, no matter what happens to you, even if you attempt suicide; there is a part of me inside, which means that whatever you see, I see. You will also have to obey every command of mine; not that you've become a robot, but just that you feel spurned to mentally." Other words, I'm a tracker? A puppet? A dog. I'm enraged and yell aloud. The metal, rubber, concrete and plastic balls I'm holding turn me into different forms repeatedly, and I fly and crash into Setrakus, willing him to be crushed under my weight.

Setrakus simply holds his hand up, and I drop to the floor, back to my human self. "You're becoming stronger I see, but you're still too weak." He cackles. "I would like to send you to your next mission, but for now, you be a good boy and stay in the headquarters, to train and fight. If you're well-behaved, you can go back to being a soldier." His eyes glint under the sunlight. "Now go."

I leave, a permanent knot etched in my stomach.

Scene 2

I walk slowly towards my office, taking my own sweet time. Why should I be a goody two shoes and dumbly listen to Setrakus like everyone does? Once I get rid of the stupid charm, I'm getting out of here for good. I drag my feet, acting either stubborn or stupid, when I see Kelly walking through the corridor.

My heart jumps. Kelly! I haven't seen her in such a long time. Since I messed up, we only met once, and that was only for her to tell me we're 'taking a break'. I didn't realise how much I missed her until I saw her face. She looks the same, with her large blue eyes, pale face and thick hair. When she sees me, however, she visibly stiffens, and I see her turn away.

"Kelly! Wait!" I yell, panic-stricken. Please don't leave me. I can't have somebody else leaving me... Kelly sighs but stops as I catch up with her. "What?" She asks, not meeting my eyes.

"How are you," I ask her lamely. "Fine.." Kelly replies. We stand awkwardly, for the first time not knowing what to say. Finally, she straightens. "I gotta go."

"Wait," I clutch at her shoulder. "Can we go back to what we used to be? I- I really missed you, and I love you." I wait to hear the words 'I love you too' that she used to say so often, but there's no reply. When I look at her, her eyes are red.

"Five- I think, I can't." I shake my head as she continues, "my dad is right, I'm too young and you-you're a Loric, I'm a Mogadorian, and nothing can change that." What? I open my mouth to speak but she raises her voice. "I've been thinking about us, and it's not right. From what I've heard, you've been defiant to our Beloved Leader. Everyone is questioning your loyalty to Mogadore right now; not to mention that you helped my brother escape."

"It was an accident!" I protest. Kelly laughs bitterly. "We can't afford for that to happen, can we."

"Please, Kelly! Just one more chance. We've been together two years, and you want to just ruin it like that?" I don't know why, but suddenly I'm desperate, upset, exhausted over what is just flung into my face.

"I didn't ruin it, you did." Kelly snaps and fixes me with a stare. "That's it, okay? We're done."

Then she walks away, and what's left of me breaks.

Scene 3

I stare at the mirror in the gym, looking at myself, shirtless and breathing hard. The last hour has been exhausting. Determined to prove Setrakus wrong, I've been training myself the best I can. When I'm strong enough, I can fight Setrakus and kill him.

As for Kelly? Hell, I don't know. I'm so frustrated with her, but at the same time, I know its kind of my fault. I'm so angry with Setrakus, I don't even know if I'm on Team Mogadore anymore, while just a few weeks back I had never been more certain. For now, I'm trying to drown our my feelings by doing what I'm best at- training.

Our current training room isn't as good as the others, but it'll have to do. So far, I've been lifting weights, running on the thread mill, rock climbing, and most importantly, training my legacies.

I've been flying myself out of obstacles thrown my way, battling Loric dummies from above; using telekinesis to pin some scared-looking Mog helpers to the ground, and turning into different materials (even some I don't recognize) to resist various elements. Needless to say, it hasn't been easy.

"Good job." Boris says from behind the control. He has been the one to train my legacies, and is the only Mog that is not shunning me. Childhood friends since young, he insists that my mistake 'could have happened to anyone' and it was ridiculous that I'm being treated like a criminal when I've been helping this whole time. I'm relieved that I have someone on my side.

I turn back from being heat resistant to being just plain old me as the fire ebbs away. "Not good enough." I scowl. I keep trying to undo that charm Setrakus cast on me by deliberately hurting myself, making myself ice when burning, colliding into a boulder, but NOO of course I still feel this heavy feeling in my stomach, and this sense of dread that I'm being watched all the time. And the feeling that Setrakus is probably in his office laughing his ass off.

"Nonsense, you improved and that's what matters." Boris clucks and shakes his head. "You'll be able to kill all the Loric at this rate."

But do I want to? I shake the thought away. I'm angry with Setrakus, but that doesn't mean I want to side with the Loric! Angrily, I take a few knives from the side and fling them across the room to the remaining dummies. The knives fly all over the place as the wimpy Mogs jump out of the way, but a few lodges into the dummies' gut, before sand pours out of them. I feel much better as I jump into the boxing ring, punching a Mog robot (one of the mechanic's new creations) that puts up a tough match. I don't care that I'm short and stocky, the fact that I'm muscular and strong makes up for it. Never judge a book by its cover. By the time the robot falls to the floor, oil pouring out of its unrecognizable face, I'm tired, my other eye is swollen, but I'm happy. I'm a fighter.

"Bravo!" Boris grins. "But here's one of my new creations." He presses a button, and out pops out five familiar- looking robots. Oh shit. Four, Six, Seven, Nine and Ella.

"I have made Eight, One, Two, Three, Adam, Sarah, Sam and Malcolm, of course," Boris leans on his chair, "but since they're either too weak and you most likely won't see them, I'm sending these out first. Lets see if you can defeat them."

Boris is either a genius or an idiot. I can't battle them. I can't. They're too good and I can't-

I can. I'm Loric too, aren't I? I'm powerful, I have legacies, I'm smart, I can beat them. It's worth a challenge and a point to prove Setrakus wrong.

I take a deep breath and face the robots. "I'm ready to fight."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Continued from Five POV)

Instantly, Boris punches a button and all the robots are released. I stare up at the 7 feet metallic structures, trying not to look panic stricken when suddenly, they stop. "I think all of them at once is too much to handle, boss!" Boris calls out.

"No! Send them all out!" I feel like throttling him.

"If you say so." He winks and clicks Resume. Instantly, all the robots advance on me, their bright robotic eyes glinting coldly. Apart from their eyes and their height, their features are exactly the same of the Loric's.

"Like it? I got Sven to paint it!"Boris says as I use telekinesis to push fake Ella back.

"Shut up." I grit my teeth as the first attack comes. Needless to say, it's Nine. He uses his big robotic fist to punch me; although his strength is stimulated to be that of the real Nine's (not as strong as a normal robot), I find myself toppling to the ground. John then sends a blast of fire at me and I only just manage to turn into potassium. Marina sends a gust of water at me and I feel the ball bearings slipping from my hand, turning into my real self. Lastly, Ella holds up her hands, her face twisted with rage, and I feel myself tearing apart...

"DEACTIVATE!" Boris roars, and the robots freeze, leaving me looking like a pathetic pussycat.

"I could take them on if you didn't stop me." I say, scowling.

"Sure you could." Boris winks. "Anyway, I think one at a time is better for you. For now, okay?"

"Fine." I huff, trying not to show my relief. I'm embarrassed. How can I be defeated so easily by the Loric? They're growing stronger..

"So who do you want? Start with level one? Uh, who's the easiest?" Boris looks uneasy as he realises that all of them, even Ella and Marina, are powerful. "How about Ella..I'll just make her telekinesis easier.."

"I want Nine." I taste bitterness in my mouth as I say that.

"What?" Boris looks startled. "I don't think that's a good idea.."

"I can do it, Boris. Release him."

"Okay...1,2,3 START!" Boris clicks Resume and Nine reactivates. I clench my fists and turn into metal, waiting to see what Nine will do.

Nine uses his telekinesis to strangle me. Struggling, I manage to press my sponge bearing and slip through his fingers. He then sends an uppercut to my jaw and and I fall, again.

Robot Nine lifts his feet, as if he's going to stomp on me. No way. I quickly fly off, turn into steel and punch Nine. Howling in a robot way, he stumbles back, while I stand before him, ready for hand to hand combat.

Nine puts out a punch, which I dodge, then move my legs up to kick his face, karate style. He bends down and head-butts me.

"Ow!" I grab my face shrilly as Nine continues to pummel me mercilessly. Trying to recover, I turn into metal and Nine howls and lets go of me. Seizing my chance, I grab his neck and turning into rubber, I twist myself around him, then strangle him, levitating a few feet off the ground so he cannot reach me.

Nine writhes on the ground, then holds out his hand. "Oh no you don't!" I yell as I feel the ball bearings I'm holding jerk vigorously. Damn, he's strong. I try to grip it tighter, and loosen my strangle on Nine. He immediately gets off the ground and I swear to myself.

"Concentrate, Five! Do both things at the same time!" Boris yells. Shut up! I want to say, but I decide not to. He's only trying to help me. I give chase to Nine, who is climbing up the walls using anti gravity legacy. I grin to myself. Here's something I can do!

I fly up and grab Nine by the waist. He is taken aback but manages to elbow me in the face. We struggle for awhile, his strength being greater than mine, but I let him go and thump! He bleeds on the ground.

Triumphant, I turn to Boris and say "I win!" Boris shouts "No you haven't!" And I turn back...

...to see a Chimera jumping me.

The Chimera grows into a beast and claws me, bites me, punches me and I'm struggling to get off the ground. Nine leans against the wall and smirks at me, like he knows I cannot beat him and the Chimera.

Just then, the Chimera grows slacks and Nine stops smirking. "Okay, you're done Five!" Boris yells. He looks like he's trying not to laugh.

I growl and get off the floor. "That wasn't fair. I was beating Nine when suddenly that Chimera came."

"We'll, he and Four can speak to animals, so of course I had to add that in." Boris grins.

"So I'm guessing John has a built in Chimera too?" I scowl. Boris nods eagerly and I mutter. "That's not funny."

"But it matters!" Boris slides off the control desk. "Don't you see? Nine is only thought to be powerful because he's strong and he is the most showy! His legacies aren't that great, only his speed and fighting makes up for that. Like when he was scaling the walls, you were able to fly up and catch him easily! In fact, I think your legacies are better than his!"

I gape at Boris. That has never occurred to me. "You think so?"

"I know so!" He thumps the ground. "I'll let you guess who has the best legacies."

"Four?"

"No, just lumen and talking to animals. As weak as Nine."

"Marina?"

"Defense not bad, undefeatable in the dark, but no training! No skills! Not strong! Nothing but Florence Nightingale!"

"She kind of took out my eye..?"

Boris grunts. "Yeah. She was lucky. I still don't know how powerful that legacy is." He shakes his head and clicks a button. Marina robot walks away. "I still need to fix her. Not sure of her for Ella." Ella robot walks away. "So don't count the both of them yet. And yes, Eight would have been more powerful than you if he was still alive, but you killed him." I glare at him and he hastily adds. "That's good! Good job you!"

"Anyway," he continues briskly when he sees how unsatisfied I am. "The person I'm talking about is..."

Six robot walks towards me. "She has the legacy of invisibility, something that only 1% of all Loric has. She can control the weather, which means that she can make natural disasters that can destroy the world. She is strong and fast, and most of all, she has skill and experience. She's been on the run alone since she was thirteen, escaping a headquarters alone, and not only has she survived, she has also become stronger. Right now, she is the Loric we have to look out for." There is awe in Five's voice.

"You sound like that's a good thing." I scowl at him. He shrugs. "Hey, it's worth a challenge!" He clicks a button and Six charges towards me. "Go kick her ass!" He punches his fist in the air crazily.

Yeah right.

Six instantly disappears. As a robot, I thought she would have been heavy and clang-y, but as Boris says, she has 'stealth'. I spin round and round but can't spot a trace of her. Just then, she kicks me.

"Ow!" I yell as she pummels me from all directions. I flail my arms stupidly and just feel pain from all my arms and legs. I randomly grab at her, but she's gone.

"You're not getting away with this." I growl and turn myself into steel, charging towards random places. I collide against everything but am too angry to feel it. A gust of wind, then a torrent of rain follows. I cringe, then scream as lightning strikes my metallic body. Failing to change back to normal, everything goes black...

When I come to, Boris is looking somewhat pitifully at me. "He's awake! Don't get Setrakus!" He yells to our first aiders. I sit up. Setrakus?!

"Don't get him!" I gasp to Boris.

"I know bud," he chuckles. "You were just out long. I was worried. Guess she wasn't so easy to defeat huh?"

"I'm going to get her." I scowl. The next person I'm gonna target is confirmed: it is Six.

**Sorry that this took so long to come, and that it wasn't very good. I just had this interesting observation that after Eight, Six actually has the best legacies. Who do you personally feel has the best legacies and is the strongest Loric? And of course, I added some action:) just ignore the fact that they could send these robots to destroy the earth like in X Men (this is just for training, don't read too much into it). The next chapter will be some more action with the other Loric! I'm writing it already, it's pretty good. Please review, and have a good day!(:**


End file.
